time after time
by bonesmad
Summary: bones thinks about what she should do about booth and he thinks about how he can help her.....................................


Temperance opened her eyes. She had once again fallen asleep at her desk while she was working late, not an unusual occurrence. She listened for any sign of life in the lab but all she heard was the clock on her desk. The last thing she remembered was saying goodnight to Booth and sitting down to a mountain of paperwork. Her thoughts drifted back to said man. She was so messed up at the moment as to what her feelings for him were. She was well used to saying that they were 'just partners' to anyone that dared think they were more than that but she was beginning to believe that wasn't true. He had become so important to her over the two years that they had been working together. She sighed, she hadn't been so unsure about something in years

_**Lying in my bed I hear the clock ticks and think of you**_

_**Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new  
**_

Booth sat staring into the dregs of his coffee. He knew he should have gone to bed a while ago, it was well past one in the morning. But he also knew that he wouldn't have been able to sleep knowing that she was still working. He remembered all the nights that they had spent doing all the paperwork that seemed to pile up as soon as they got through it. He hadn't been able to help her out that night because it was his night with Parker. He then laughed as he remembered his first impression of her. He had wanted to get rid of her because he thought she was an insufferable know-it-all that drove him mad. But now…….well she still drove him mad sometimes, but he loved every second they spent together. The memories he now had of her, all the cases, arguments and rescue missions, they were sometimes all he thought about for hours and he now had to admit that he was slowly falling in love with her, if he wasn't already.

_**Flash back warm night, almost left behind**_

_**Suitcase of memories  
**_

What should she do? She thought. Should she pull away from him like she did with most others? Just walk away. That's what she did, that way she couldn't be hurt again. She used to just walk ahead emotionally. Pull away and never let anyone catch up. But she knew he would see right through that. He knew her because she had already let him too close. But for once she didn't mind. She left the lab

_**Time after sometime you pictured me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
**_

Recently he had thought that she was trying to reach out to him, but with everything that's happened her, her parents disappearance, he brothers abandonment, going into foster care and finding her mothers bones, everything she just doesn't know how anymore. And he doesn't know how to help her, how to try and understand her pain. He's afraid she'll run.

_**You're callin' to me  
I can't hear what you've said  
**_

Walking to her car she thought about how he was trying to help her. He had reached out to her so many times but she couldn't open up to him. And as afraid as she was of being hurt she was more afraid of losing him

_**You said: "Go slow, I fall behind"  
The second hand unwinds  
**_

_**  
**_As he got into bed he came to a decision. He would wait for her. He would wait for as long as it took for her to put down the walls she had built up and let him catch up. He knew that letting someone get close to her was new and would scare her and he knew she would get lost along the way but he would stand beside her and keep her strong, forever.

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**_

_**Time after time  
**_

As she got into bed she decided to try and let him in. to let him know the real her, not to run away. She just hoped he could wait for her. And as confused as she was, there was one thing she knew for certain. Where ever she went and what ever she did, every time she fell or didn't know what to do, he would be there for her. Knowing that she fell asleep smiling.

_**If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting**_

_**Time after time**_

_**Time after time**_


End file.
